


I am sorry

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Genre: Love, Multi, Romance, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a abhirika story..a cid fanfic...tarika is angry with something and she hurts abhijeet in order to release her anger...and abhijeet is very much hurt by her...see what happens next...for that read the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sorry

Tarika was irritated and angry with something. Than only abhijeet enters forensic lab..  
( *oh poor abhijeet on very wrong time !*)   
Abhijeet : hello tarika ji..  
Tarika : hello ( in irritated voice)  
Dr.salukhe was not in lab, he was out fr some work..  
Abhijeet : kya hua tarika ?..itni irritated kyo ho?  
Tarika : nahi kuch nahi!  
Abhijeet : arre tarika batao na..main tumhari help karinga ..  
Tarika : tum iss pareshani mein meri koi help nahi kr paoge..  
Abhijeet : aise konsi pateshani jiska hal main nahi dhoondh sakta ?  
Tarika : rehne do abhijeet tumse nahi hoga !  
Abhijeet : kya nahi hoga ?..tum ek baar bolke toh dekho..  
Tarika : asha itna confidence ?  
Abhijeet : ha   
Tarika : toh theek hai , aaj apne dil ki baat bool he do ..  
Abhijeet : ( abhijeet ws shocked with her this question as he never expected it directly) kya ?  
Tarika : maine kaha tum apne dil ki baat bool do..tumhare dol mein mere liye kya hai woh bool do..  
Abhijeet : wo...woh...  
Tarika : rehne do abhijeet tumse nahi hoga ! Maine toh pehle he kaha tha tum meri iss pareshani ka hal nahi dhoondh sakte.   
Abhijeet : nahi tarika ...( he was really confused what to say and what not to say)  
Tarika : toh bolo !..

**Author's Note:**

> So..chapter is over ..issmein itna he baki next mein


End file.
